Enchanting Love
by Kameslover3
Summary: Bethan! AU Benny has been in love with Ethan since he was first saw him in the street markets long ago. Ethan is part of the royal family, he is the prince so Benny isn't exactly what the King and Queen want for Ethan. So Benny doesn't try to talk to the prince. One day someone offers something that changes Benny's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person's POV :**

"Benjamin! Don't get into any trouble and stay on the path." Grandma yell from the cottage porch as Benny walked at of the towards the Kindom. " Be sure to get the right herbs" she added

" Yes. Grandma." Benny said as he picked up the basket to carry the items they need from the market .

"Bye!" Benny said as he waved to his grandma . She waved in return and went inside. Benny turned and made his way through the forest. This is what Benny loved doing going to the Kindom because he loves seeing how beautiful nature is and when he is in the Kingdom everyone treats him with respect and are kind to him. Benny was humming a little tune while he walked until he was knock down be something. "Oh I'm so sorry sir!" said the young blonde who knocked him over. " Its alright as long it does't happen agian. What got you in such a hurry anyway?" Benny asked

" Oh I was running from the witch." he said.

" The witch?" Benny asked while giving a questioning look.

" Yes , Sarah.."

" Oh...yea..that one." Benny said rolling his eyes.

" Stop don't do that she will curse you if you misuse her name." he said

" Oh I am so scared." Benny said starting to walk away " Oh and watch where you're going next time."

" Hey, wait your just going to leave me here." the blonde running to catch up with him.

" Look whatever your name is, I got things to do." he said not making eye contact and still walking.

" My name is Rory. What's yours?" Rory said walking behind Benny trying to keep up.

" Benny, but still I got to go." He said turning around facing Rory.

" I know. I know. Please can I just walk with you in to the Kingdom?"

" Alright." Benny said.

" Lets go." Rory said smiling as he and Benny walked side by side the rest off the way. They started making random conversations and trying to get to know each other better.

" So you like the Prince?" Rory asked.

" Yes.." Benny said blushing

" Don't blush, Benny, we all have our strange crushes." Rory said giggling.

"Strange! Its not strange He is adorable." Benny said laughing along with Rory

" and You shouldn't be calling me strange. I don't like the fruit stand girl." Benny said.

" What? she is really pretty and I like her fruits." He said winking.

" Oh haha you prev."

"Well Rory, I think this is where we go seprate ways." Benny said stopping at the border of the kingdom. " I guess it is." Rory said.

" Well it was great to met you and I will see you later." Benny said shaking Rory's hand and walking towards the market place. Benny walked around for hours getting herbs, spices and some other things he thinks he might need. He was to busy digging through his basket making sure he got everything he wasn't watching where he was going and bumbed into someone.

" Hey! Watch it kid you could have injured the prince." one of the royal gaurds said to Benny who looked behind the man and saw the prince ajusting his crown.

" Oh your majesty, I apologize for my carelessness." Benny said bowing infront of the prince.

" Its quite, alright. It was an accident after all." The prince said smiling. Benny thought he was going to be faint as he was starstrucked by how handsome the prince looked. Its been 5 years since Benny first laid eyes on Prince Ethan. He was here at the market with his Grandmother collecting scraps of cloth to make new clothes for him. He never thought of seeing the prince again considering, He rarely left the Kindom.

" We must go, Prince Ethan, your parents are expecting you." One of the gaurds said.

" Yes, sir. Well I hope you have a wonderful day and I will see you around." Prince Ethan said while smiling and waving goodbye to Benny who just stood there blushing like an idiot.

" B-bye Prince Ethan." Benny finally said and kept walk home.

**~ Deep in the forest ~**

Looking through her magic mirror. The witch, Sarah has been watching Benny since he met Rory, her apprentice. She hates Benny with a passion, not because he likes the prince thats just a bonus, its that his father and her were in love until he got Benny's mother pregnant and married her, she then vowed to get revenge on her and the baby. She already got his mother, she casted a curse on her to give her death but sadly it affected the father too. So she is going to try something for benny.

**Hey Guys, so I started a new story yay! Now some of you may not like it and want some of my other upcoming story to be published. I am saving those storys for later so you will get a chance to read them. Anyway I hoped you guys like this first chapter. I may update next weekend if some of you like this story so REVIEW please. Also my final chapter for Whats gonna happen now? is coming along and will be posted next weekend also because I am swamped with school work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Benny's POV:**

"Grandma! I'm back." I yelled as I entered my home.

" Ah, Benny. Did you get what I asked?"

" Yes indeed." I said smiling.

" What's got you so happy?"

" I finally saw Prince Ethan again." I said blushing

" I sense that you might have feelings for the young prince."

" Might? No Grandma, its more like does have feelings." I said setting the basket of things down and helping unloading it.

" Aw. My little boy has fallen in love." Grandma said pinching my cheeks after getting the things she needs out the basket.

"Grandma!" I said slightly embarrassed.

**Third Person's POV:**

"UGH how dare he! Fall in love! That good for nothing boy has fallen in love! RORY!" Sarah yelled while turning away from her magic mirror

" Yes, Ma'am?" Rory said walking in to Sarah's chambers.

" Fetch my carriage I'm going to visit the Prince." she said while looking at him.

" Of course, my lady." Rory said leaving.

Sarah turned back around and laughed evilly, " Lets see if the prince will like you now young Benjamin."

**Ethan's POV:**

I walked through the castle doors heading towards my waiting parents who are in the dining hall. I entered the room and smiled at them. "Hello Mother, Father" I said as I sat down.

" Hello son, how was your walk?" My mother said.

" See any beautiful girls for your bride?" My father asked. Why is that his first question he asks when he sees me?

" My walk was fine and I didn't see any girls. Dad, I really don't want to get married. "

"Well your going to have to if you want the Morgan family to continue to rule the kingdom." I sighed. I wish he will just leave me alone.

" I did meet this boy though. I never seen in the kingdom before." I said.

" Is he a nice young man?"

" I wouldn't know. I barely got to say couple of words to him because you both requested my presents."

" Oh, I'm sorry sweetie."

" It's okay, Mom"

" Well maybe you will see him around." My father said while stuffing his face.

" Yea maybe." I said as we all continued to eat our diner. Soon after we parted our separate ways. I went to the gardens while my parents went to their throne room.

I looked out to the garden all I could think of was that boy. I hope he visits the Kingdom agian. He seems like a nice guy. I walked around admiring some of the gardeners work when I heard a gaurd aproach.

" You majesty! Where is you mother and father." he asked out of breath.

" They're in the throne room why?" I asked

" It's the witch, Sir. She is on her way the palace." He said.

"She's what! Oh gosh, Make sure she doesn't enter the castle walls."

" I think you're a little late your highness." said an unknown voice said.

" Sarah.." I whispered.

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed and I hope you liked this chapter. Also, I'm about done with my last chapter of my other story it will be posted tomorrow. Anyway Bye!**** review**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethan's POV:**

" Sarah, you best be going. You're not welcome here." said the guard.

"No, its fine. What do you want Sarah?" I said.

" Prince Ethan, I will like you to answer this question."

" Okay what is it?"

" Have you got married yet?" She asked.

" Well no, but I don't see why it matters to you.."

"Well your majesty, You will need a queen to rule in your place when you die."

" When I die? What are you talking about?" I asked.

" I saw a young man walking through the woods and I heard that he was planning on killing you."

" Oh really? I suppose you want me to believe you right?" I said.

" Fine, I will show you" Sarah said.

Sarah lifted her hand and said a spell in latin or something then a portal looking thing showed a blurry figure walking through the woods saying, " I swear that prince is going to get it soon. Even if I have to kill him myself." The guard gasped and I just stared in shock. Who will try to kill me.

" Who is this young man?" the guard asked.

" Benjamin Weir" she said smiling.

" Do you know where this Benjamin lives?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact if you stay on the path it will led you to his house."

" Guards, get this Benjamin and imprison him as soon as possible." I whispered to the guard.

" Yes, your highness." they said and left.

I watched the guards escort Sarah out. I wonder what the cruel man would plan to kill looks like.

**Benny's POV:**

After me and grandma went to bed, I couldn't help thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Grandma said I could go into the kingdom again and I am excited maybe I could see Ethan again. I smiled when I mentioned his name. Ethan... Ethan..._ Ethan... _What a cute name.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

That's odd why is there someone knocking on the door this late. I hear grandma go get the door. When I heard an unfamiliar voice. " Madam, is there a Benjamin Weir here?"

" Why yes,he is my grandson. Benny! Can you come out here?"

" Yes, Grandma?" I said walking into the living room. I looked around and saw that the people here where the royal guards. One of them approached me and said.

" Benjamin Weir , you are under arrested for attempting the killing of the Prince."

" What! I didn't. Grandma!" I said as they started to carry me out of the house.

" Don't worry Benny! you will be alright." said my grandma said worriedly as they led me to the carriage.

**~time skip~ **

**back at the palace 8:00am **

**Ethan's POV:**

I made my way to the dungeons and I was so pissed. They finally are letting my see the prisoner and I have so much anger inside me building up. I thought I was going to explode if I didn't let out. I got to his cell and he was sitting in the shadows with chains. I looked at the two men standing by the door.

" May you leave us?" I asked the dungeon guards when I entered the dungeon they nodded and left.

" How dare you! Are you insane? Why did you want to kill me? Uh? ." He remained quiet.

" Excuse me? Look at me when I am speaking to you!" He turned to me and I gasped he was the boy from the market.

" Its...you" I said pointing at him. " You're the guy from the market?"

" Yes, your highness." he said sadly

" But why? why do you want to kill me?"I asked.

" Oh! I don't honest! I don't even know why I am here. I tried to explain to the guards I didn't say anything but they didn't believe me." He said starting to cry.

" Well I-" I began to say until the guards came in.

" You must go now, Your majesty."

" Yes, sir."I said.

" I will finish later um.. whats your name?." I whispered to Benny.

" Benny and I will see you later." He said smiling with his dimples. Aw! He is adorable. I walked out and headed to my chambers to take a quick nap. It was noon when I was woken up and escorted to the court-yard. I came out and saw that my parents were sitting in front of a stage thing. " Mother, whats going on?" I asked while sitting down next to her.

" There's about to be an execution."

" Who is being killed?" I asked right when I said that there came the guards and a person with a bag over their head. They marched on stage and pulled the bag off and it was Benny. My face paled and I started say no please no over and over in my head.

" NO! Not my grandson! NO! PLEASE !" said an old woman who was being held back by the guards. That poor woman I got to put a stop to this. I looked back and they had Benny on his knees and the executioner had his sword ready to chop off his head. I jump up from my seat.

" STOP! Don't you dare kill this young man!"I said then made my way towards them.

"Ethan." My mother whispered. "Ethan get back here." I just rolled my eyes and walked up on stage. "Prince Ethan, Please return to your seat. We have a job to do." said the guard on stage. " Stand up Benny." I commanded. He quickly got up and ran to his grandma.

" Thank you so much Prince Ethan. Thank you." She said while hugging Benny.

" You're welcome. and you ." I said turning and pointing towards the guard who brought Benny out." Don't you ever talk back to me or you will be the one who gets his head cut off by this guy. Got it?" I said storming off stage.

**Sarah's POV:**

I watched as Princey went inside the castle. UGh! why does he have to ruin everything? I hope Benny is happy that Ethan has stop his death. I thought as I looked towards him and his grandma hugging and talking. Great.. I have some planning to do... I said as I turned around and started my way back home.

**Hey 3rd chapter! I hope you guys like this. REVIEW!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Benny's POV:**

"Thank god, You're alright! I got to find Prince Ethan,and I got to thank him for saving you." my grandma said while looking through the crowd of people.

"Grandma,It's not important honest just please don't say anything . He probably already forgot about me and he didn't even check on me afterwards. I bet he just wanted to feel like a hero in front of everyone."

" Benjamin! I hight doubt that, He showed true anger when he stop ."

" It was probably an act,Grandma." I said sadly

" I don't think so but I'm not going to argue. As a welcome back present,I'm going to make your favorite dessert when we get home."

" Really?" I said excitedly.

" Yes dear." She said smiling.

" Race ya!" I said and started running towards our cabin.

**Sarah's POV:**

" Rory!" I yelled coming from my room.

" Yes ma'am?"

" I have another perfect plan." I said evilly.

"What is it?" He asked

" Well, Benny thinks Ethan doesn't really care about him."

"Yea so?"

" So, we should use his sadness."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy, we turn sadness to hate with this." I said pulling out a vail filled with a purple liquid.

" Okay how are we going to get him to drink that?"

" We? Its you who has to do that."

" Why me?"

" Because I said so."

" Ugh fine." He said huffing .

" Good "

**Ethan's POV:**

Why am I so stupid? I just left Benny after I saved his life,he must feel terrible.

**_Knock Knock_**

" Come in."

"Prince Ethan, Can I speak with you?" said the guard from the execution.

" What is it Jacob?" I said not looking at him and rolling my eyes.

" I would appreciate it if you will show me respect. " He said in a stern voice.

"Oh please! What are you going to do?"

"..."

"Exactly, now leave." I said. "Oh and again if you kill anyone without my knowledge your going to be the one who loses his head."

" I don't think your Mother and Father would approve of this Ethan." He said crossing his arms.

" It's your highness to you, and They already know and approve." I said smiling. He just got angry and left. I sighed. Why can't everyone just mind their business if it wasn't for that stupid witch Benny wouldn't have to go through that.

**~time skip~**

**Benny's POV:**

I woke up early and started getting ready to go back to the Kingdom. I wish I don't have to go but Grandma insist that I go buy some fresh apples for some apple pie she is baking. I just hope I don't run into The Royal Faker, while I was there. I left and started on my trail. I been walking for a thirty minutes, when I saw a familiar face.

"Rory, Hey." I said walking up beside him.

"Hey Benny, You going to the kingdom?"

" Yea to get some apples."

" Can I come with you?" He said smiling.

" You just want to go because the fruit stand girl is going to be there." I said.

" Well he and stop calling her fruit stand girl, I actually found out her name." He said as we walked into the kingdom

" Which is?" I asked .

" Erica Jones." He said pointing to her

I looked at her and then handed him the basket I was carrying " Well Can you get five apples? I be right back. " I said walking away.

**Third person POV :**

Rory watched as Benny walked away and went up the fruit stand.

" Hi may I help you?" Erica said.

" Uh yea, can I six apples." He said.

**Hey guys I know this short but today has been crazy. Today is my sister's friend's fourteenth birthday and there was a funeral today too. The person who dies was close to her they were the same age and every thing. Ugh its terrible. Anyway I haven't had time to write much but here you guys go. Enjoy and Review. Question.. Why do you the Rory asked for six instead of five?**

**PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ethan's POV:**

" Ethan,wake up its almost nine, and you got things to do." My mother said entering my chambers.

" Ugh.. mom why?"

" You have to practice your horseback riding ."

" Fine..." I said getting up and dressed and walking towards the fields. I hope this goes by fast.

**~three hours later~**

It's now been three hours since I started horseback riding. I on my way back from the stables and up to my room to change. I don't understand why my parents invest so much time of me practicing my sword fighting, horse riding and archery skills when they get mad when I don't spend time with girls. I think I should tell them I like someone already and they need to stop. " Mother? Father? May I speak with you two?" I said walking into my father's study.

" Of course, What is it?" My mother said.

" Well I hope you guy will be pleased that I found someone who I like."

" who is she, Son?" My father asked.

" Well they're not exactly a she?" I said nervously

" Well what are they?" My mother asked.

" It's a he." I said

" Well what's his name?" My mother asked.

" Benjamin Weir."

" WHAT!" My father said while slamming his fist down. "ROSS!" My mother said

"You like that boy who trying to kill you!" He said angrily.

" It was a misunderstanding, Dad."

"I don't care, Your not allowed to see,hear or speak to this young man again."

" Ross, Just calm down and leave the poor boy alone. He can like who ever he wants."

" Okay your right...but They can't get married."

"I agree with you on that one" My mother said.

" But you guy just said it was okay.

" Yea is okay to date but not marriage ."

" That's so not fair."I said while stomping away.

**Benny's POV:**

" Rory, Why don't you come by my house and join Grandma and me for some apple pie."

" Oh, I don't want to be a bother." He said

" No trust me it will be fine." I said patting him on the back.

" Okay.. I will go."

" Great,let's go. " I said walking towards the path home.

" So how you been? You know since you almost lost your head." He asked while walking.

" You heard about that?" I asked

" Yea, it was all over the Kingdom. I can't believe Prince Ethan stood up for you. What happened after?"

" Nothing really. I was going to thank him but he stormed off and Grandma wanted to go look for him but I insisted we just leave." I said.

"Why did you do that?" He asked consurned

" Well, If he really want to talk to me, He would have come after me but he didn't . I don't really think he actually cares about me."

" If he didn't care he wouldn't have stopped them from killing you." He said

" If he really cares about me he would have stayed and see if I was okay."

" Maybe he was too mad at the guards for trying to kill you." He suggested.

" That could be a possibility but we don't know that for sure." I said

" Benny,stop saying that. Your just upset he didn't check on you."

" Well maybe I am!" I shouted

"Okay...Okay calm down. You still love him don't you?"

" ..Yes" I said

" Well, did it ever occur to you that he doesn't know you like him and that maybe he didn't know he should check on you or not."

" Well no.."

" Well don't get waste your time with now.. " he said then mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I just ignored it and kept walking I saw my cabin come into view. " RACE YA!" I shouted and ran. I soon heard his footsteps behind me. We reach the cabin and of course I won. We walk in and hear Grandma in the kitchen.

" Hey Grandma,this is my friend Rory and is it alright he stays and has some pie with us?" I asked handing her the basket on apples.

" Sure dear, I'm always glad to have company."

" Thank you, Ma'am." Rory said while sitting down at the table as I helped Grandma make the pie.

**Rory's POV:**

I sat down and watched as Benny and his Grandma made the pies. Thier back were turns towards me so I pulled out the apple and the vail out and the extra apple. I poured some on the apple and watched as it lit up a bit then turned bright red.

" Oh, Benny you forgot this apple." I said handing it to him.

" Thanks." He said smiling...idoit

" Oh Benjamin, I think we have enough apples." His Grandma said.

" Well then I will just save it for later." He said. I just hope he eats it soon or Sarah is going to be ticked.

"Look guys, I think I going to go." I said.

" but you said you will stay for pie." His Grandma said.

" I know but it's nearly dinner and my mom will kill me if I am late." I said.

" Okay, well thanks for stopping by." Benny said.

" You can come back anytime you want,dear." His Grandma said smiling.

" Thank you, bye" I said turning out the door and then walking towards Sarah's house.I walk inside and then Sarah runs at me.

" RORY! Did you give Benny the potion?" She asked.

" Yes why?" I said scared.

" I gave you the wrong one!"

"What! How do you know?"

" I was looking for my other spell book and I saw the vial labeled Hatred

" Well what does that one do?"

" It...

**Dun Dun Dunn! Cliffhanger! Ugh I know this chapter probably sucks but oh well.. here some questions that will soon be answered in the next chapter (maybe)**

**Questions: What do you think the potion does? Do you think Ethan will find a way to change his parents minds?**

**Answers those questions and Review!**

**PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Benny's POV:**

" Well I just put the pie in the oven." I said to Grandma while grabbing the apple Rory gave me. I sat down and put the apple up to my mouth. " Benny, Will you fetch some water from the well?" Grandma said before I took a bite. " I nodded my head and put the apple down. I walked outside and up to the well. I through the bucket down and drew it back up.

" Here's...your..water." I said struggling to bring it in the door.

" Thank you dear." She said reading her book.

" No problem." I said sitting down and reaching for my apple.

" Can you check on the pie?" Grandma asked me.

" Sure." I said getting up again and walking to the oven. I opened the door and looked at the pie. "It smells good, Grandma." I said turning away from it.

**Rory's POV:**

I busted through the cabin doors, and ran towards the kingdom. I have to tell Ethan. I enter the kingdom and I was pushing past people to reach the palace. I reached the gates, " Hey! Hey! I need to speak to Prince Ethan! Its important!" I shouted.

" Alright young man, you just need to calm down and follow me." Some guard said as he unlocked the gate and escorted me inside. He led me down a long corridor and knocked on a door. I heard someone yell come in. "Prince Ethan, Some young man needs to speak to you." he said while leading me in. I saw the prince stand up, so I bowed.

" What is it?" The prince said.

" Okay there is a guy who is madly in love with you, and something terrible is going to happen if you don't stop it."

" What is it?"

" Well...

**Third Person's POV:**

" Benny! The pie is ready!" Grandma said.

** Thud**

" Benny?" She asked walking into the living room and didn't see Benny anywhere. "Benny?"

"Oh hey grandma." He said leaning up from behind the cough and picking up the book he dropped.

" Oh there you are! The pie is done so when you want some its in the kitchen on the stove."

" Okay thank you."

" I have to go to a convention tomorrow, Will you be fine by yourself?" she asked

" Yea, I will cook anything if I need to and I can have to apple for snack." He said.

"Okay Well I'm going to bed early night Benny."

" Night." He said fixing himself some pie.

**Sarah's POV:**

I hope Rory has swapped that apple already. What's taking so long? I hear Rory come in,and I walked in the livingroom. " So did you do it?" I asked.

" Everything is going according to plan." He said smiling.

" Great, now all we do is wait." I said laughing evilly.

"True, what happens afterwards?"

" Benny gets his heartbroken and possibility of being killed."

" Why do you want him dead again?"

" Ugh..don't you ever pay attention I told you like a million times. It was his fault I lost my true love and now its going to be my turn."

**Ethan's POV:**

" Mom! Dad!" I said running towards their room. " What is it son?" My mother asked while sitting up in the bed. " It's Benny! He is in terrible danger! I have to save him. I will be back soon."

" Can't it wait until tomorrow?" My father asked

"Yes, but I don't want to waste time." I said

" Why is it so important now for you to leave in the middle night?"

" Dad! Seriously! I already told you. I love him why else." I said

" Son give it up, you just think you love him."

" Ross..stop...if Ethan loves him then he loves him now just leave him be." My mother said.

" Thank you mom! Love you bye." I said running out the door.

**Okay! You still don't know what the potion is and I had some people had good answers, I might use some of them who knows. I will like to say the sequel is coming soon! YAY! BTW Benny eats the apple before Ethan makes it and something really really bad happens in the next chapter. Anyway Review and answer these questions.**

**Do you think Ethan is going to fix everything? Why do you think Rory lied to Sarah?**


	7. Chapter 7

Benny's POV:

I woke up to a frantic knock on my door. I got up answered it.

" Ethan?" I said sleepy

" Benny! I'm so glad your okay." He said hugging me.

"Seriously? I got woken up just for you to hug me." I said

" No stupid! I have a very good reason to see you." He said as he shut the door and then we walked over to the couch.

" And that is?" I said facing towards him.

" You know that apple that Rory gave you?" He asked

" Yea.. How did you know?" I said

" Well he came to my chambers, tonight and he told me the apple he gave you was enchanted."

"Really! He is so nice. Let me go get it." I said jumping up and runing into the kitchen.

" So what does it do?" I asked walking into the living room holding the apple.

"Benny, listen to me you have to.."

" I wonder if it will give me magically powers,or something more powerful."

" No Benny...I"

" Oh please! You said yourself its enchated and who know it might be awesome." I said taking a bite out of it.

" No! Benny!" was the last thing I heared before everything went black. All of a sudden everything turned bright. I was surrounded by white, a endless land of white. I looked around and saw nothing. I looked down and saw I was wearing all white clothing.

" Benny? Is that you?" someone said. I turned around and saw a beautiful women.

" Hi? Um, How did you know my name?" she pull out a picture. I took the picture and saw it was a picture of my father. " You have a picture of my father?"

" No exactly." She said. " He is my husband."

" Well if he is your husband that means that you would have to be.." I said then looking up at her I saw a smile come upon her face.

" Mom?"

" That's right sweerheart."

" What are you doing here? I thought Sarah killed you and father?"

" Well she actully did kill your father but just like you, she sent me into a limbo state. Like between life and death."

" But how do we escape?"

"Well like any other way to break a curse, true loves kiss."

" and your stuck here because Dad died aren't you?." I said

" Yes, and since I never been awakened, my body died but my soul remains here trapped forever." she said sadly.

" Oh my gosh! What if I end up the same way?"

" Honey, you won't. Your true love is right by your side trying to wake you as we speak."

"Ethan?"

" Yes, He tried warning you not to eat it."

"But that doesn'y make since. Rory gave me the apple not Sarah."

" Thats what Ethan was trying to explain." she said

" Explain what?"

" Uh.. I don't know how to say this but Rory works for Sarah. He is her apprentice."

"What?" I said.

" He has been lying to you."

" I can't believe this!"

" Don't worry Ethan will fix everything."

" I hope so.." I said sighing.

Sarah's POV:

" Benny, Please wake up! Please!" Ethan cried. Ugh! Stupid Rory that lying little weasel. I waved my hand and watched the picture of Ethan over Benny's body disappers. I guess I need to make some new plans.

Well, what do you guys think Sarah's plan is? Anyway I hope your Valentine's Day was amazing and also your Single's Awareness Day. Please Review! and I will update next weekend. Bye!

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ethan's POV:**

" Put him down gently, please." I said to my guards as they laid Benny down onto a bed and placed a rose over his chest. " Prince Ethan, we have to inform his grandmother." said the chief guard, Alec.

" Your right Alec, send the messager right away.." I said sniffling. " Alec?"

" Yes your majesty?" He answered.

" Will you bring her here when she gets here?" I asked.

" Yes, sir...uh Prince Ethan, listen we will find a way to save that young boy."

" Thank you." I said.

" Now if you will excuse me, We are going to search for Sarah ." He said bowing and leaving . I walked over to where Benny was laying. " Oh, Benny. I wish I could have stopped this from happening." I said putting my hand on his cheek. " I love you." I said as I started to cry.

**Rory's POV: **

I walked into Sarah's cottage, and heard Sarah ranting. Geez what is it this time?

" Sarah, whats wrong now?" I said setting my cloak down.

" YOU!" She said storming over and wrapping her hands around my throat. "uh..Sarah..your choking me."

" How dare you! You lair! You never swapped the apples and now he has a chance to come back."

" Good.." I said maybe she will finally leave him alone

" Good! That's terrible! You no good rat, and you know what I do with lairs?"

" No.." what she going to do I'm already miserable.

" I do this... me vertam te in rat." she chanted a spell. All of a sudden I feel this pain deep inside my stomach.

" What did you- squeak" I covered my mouth and then I started shrinking.

" Oh great, I have mr. whiskers meal." She said picking me up by my tail. Oh no that dumb witch turned me into a rat. " Bye Rory." She said as she put me in a box.

**Benny's POV:**

" Hahaha so Dad actually showed up with one shoe before he proposed." I said

" Yes, even though he is a dork. He was the most romantic man in the world."

" I bet he was." I said. -sigh- " Do you ever think that I will get out of here?"

" I hope you do sweetheart. This place is torture. I think that's why Sarah created it."

" Why does she hate us so much?"

" Well, when you father came to the village, Sarah fell madly in love with him. He kept rejecting her and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Over the years, she became more distance to me and a lot scarier. She would always try to ruin my dates with your father. Like one time she put a black widow in my purse, just so she could have him to herself. She never had a success in trying to get him. I think that's why she is so mean to you, because you are the prove of our love and she just can't handle it." she said.

" Well I hope she can handle it, because Ethan will save me, and when he does I'm going to kill her myself." I said gritting my teeth.

" Now Benny we can't solve anything with violence." She said rubbing my back

" It can in some cases." I said.

**Ethan's POV:**

" Your Highness?" one of the guards said entering Benny's resting chambers.

" Yes?" I said turning to face them whipping away the tears from my eyes.

" We found Sarah." He said. Just then my eyes turned black with anger.

" Bring her here, I want to show her how I deal with no good prisoners." I said walking towards the door. The guard nodded and started led me down to the throne room so I could wait for her. She is going to pay for what she did.

**Sorry if it sucks but hey its a quick update now, I want more reviews and I might update sooner. Anyway, What do you think Ethan's got planned for Sarah? Will Ethan find out how to save Benny? Review! Oh yea! I have a poll up so if you could vote on it I will appreciate BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	9. author's note

Hey Guys! So like I'm not going to update this story just yet ! If I get up to 80 reviews, I will post the first chapter for the sequel of **What's Gonna Happen Now? **so Please review, and for the people who have I really glad you guys enjoy this story and I want to say thank you. Bye!

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ethan's POV:**

As I waited on Sarah, I started chewing on my nails wondering what would happen if nothing could break that spell. How would I live without Benny? One of the young maids entered the room. " Prince Ethan, what's bothering you?" she asked. What was her name again? Oh yea! It's Jane. "Uh it's nothing Jane." I said.

"Your majesty, with all due respect I know it has something to do with that boy." she said.

"Okay..It's does. What if that witch does know how to break the spell?"

" Well your majesty, if she does I will." said an old woman walking in the room.

" You must be Benny's grandmother." I said. " Yes, I am. May I see my grandson?" she asked sadly.

" Uh yes, Guards! Please show her to Benny's chambers." I asked. They led her away and about a couple of seconds after I heard someone one yelling my name.

" PRINCE ETHAN! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!" yelled one of my serves bursting into the room followed by some guards with Sarah in their arms.

" Let me go!" She screamed. As soon as I laid eyes on the witch, I was furious that witch took something I loved from me. I stormed up to her and slapped her across the face.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now beside saving Benny!" I yelled. She stayed quiet and rubbed her cheek. "Prince Ethan, I think you should calm down." Jane said.

" CALM DOWN! This witch put my only love in a deep sleep, and you expect me to calm down!" I yelled.

" Yelling at me isn't going to save him. " Sarah said. I turned and glared at her. " Your right it isn't, that's why I brought you here so you can save him."

" And then I will be set free?" She asked.

" Are you crazy? Of course not, Your not going anywhere besides Hell." I said

" Your going to kill me!" She said shocked.

" Uh no He is." I said pointing to the executioner. " Its going to be a long slow painful death. I bet you wish you never messed with Benny. Send her to the dungeon, we will begin to wake Benny tomorrow." The guards nodded and carried Sarah away in with a pissed off look.

I walked down the hallway into Benny's chambers and saw his grandma kneeling beside his bed praying and crying.

" Ms. Weir?" I asked stepping closer to her. She looked up and wiped her eyes

" Hello Prince Ethan." She said smiling.

" Please call me Ethan." I said sitting down next to her. " I'm sorry"

" It's not your fault dear, and I know you will save him. You saved his life before."

" Yea, but I have no idea what to do now. I wish it was as simple as last time."

" I do too." We sat in silence for awhile just looking at Benny's sleeping form. He looks so peaceful.

" What was he like before we met?" I asked. " Well..he was your typical teenage boy, always getting dirty, playing pranks, and breaking things,but he also was a responsable, kind-hearted young man and would put other before himself. I don't understand why Sarah hated him so much. Why did she have to ruin a good thing." she said breaking down into tears.

" Don't worry everything is going to be fixed and she is going to regret it." I said hugging her. She pulled back and smiled. " You know, he made a good chose picking you." I laughed. " I couldn't agree more." We left the room and walked towards the throne room. " I think I should be getting to bed." I said. " You could stay in one of our guest bedroom for the night." " Thank you Ethan. I will see you tomorrow." she said. " You too." I said walking towards my chambers think about my very long day I'm going to have tomorrow.

Okay, I didn't get 80 reviews since last time but oh well if I get some after this I will post the first chapter tomorrow for the sequel. Anyway thanks for reviewing I love reading them all so much! You guy should check out Broken by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995  it is a great story! Bye!

**PEACE**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sarah's POV:**

I was woken up early, well I wouldn't say woken because I didn't really sleep well on that cold ground in the dungeon that they threw me in. What have I gotten myself into? Well I'm not going to crack, no matter what that stupid prince does. He thinks he can actually scare me. Ha. I laugh at his foolishness. I was led by the guards into the throne room and they sat me behind a table and sitting across from me was the Prince.

" Why good morning your majesty. Sleep well? Because we all know Benny is." I said in a bitchy tone.

" I'm fine you witch, lets get straight to it." He said leaning across the table " How do I break the curse? You better tell the truth."

" You" I said. Hey, he said tell the truth but not in details.

" Me? I can't do it! I can't do magic!" He said. Ugh he is so stupid

" Well Prince Ethan, you actually have something more powerful than magic that can break the curse." I said.

" Ugh, What exactly is that?"

" I can't tell you." I said and just after a sword came to my neck. " You can and will." said the guard behind me. I stayed silent. "Remove your sword sir." Evelyn said.

" Ms. Weir, what are you doing up this early?" Prince Ethan said.

" I was checking on Benny. Whats going on?" She said.

" Trying to find out how to break the curse?" He said.

" What did you say Sarah?" She asked me with her eyes turning purple..

" I said that only Ethan could break the curse because he has something more powerful than any magic." I said. Even though she is old, she is scary. She sat there pondering on what I just said. Oh gosh, she is going to figure it out. After about a minute, she smiled.

" Prince Ethan, I believe I figured it out." She said.

" Really what is it!" He asked excitedly.

" Kiss him." Ethan jumped up and ran out of the room, I sighed. Great he is going to get that stupid Benny back. " I hope he kills you when he returns." Evelyn said.

**Ethan's POV:**

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I burst through the double door's of Benny's chambers and walked up to his bed. " Oh Benny! I can't wait to have you back." I said as I started to capture our lips together. I soon felt a rush of energy, and I opened my eyes.

**Benny's POV:**

" Benny, please sit down." My mother said as I was pacing. I looked at her and blushed. " Oh I'm sorry mother, I'm just worried its been a day and I'm just wondering if Ethan has figured out to save me yet."

" Well, Benjamin, He may not think it's that simple. He might think its something complicated."

"Well, I hope he is smarter than that." I said. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of dizziness

" Mom, whats happening? I feel dizzy."

"Honey,he broke it! He broke it!" My mother said.

" Oh mom, I'm going home. It was great to see you."

" You too, sweetheart. Just remember, I love you." She said tearing up

" I love you too,mom." I said hugging her until she disappeared and everything turned black. I saw a light in the darkness and started to run towards it. Once I reached it, I shot up in a bed and turned to see Ethan. "Ethan!" I said hugging him and then pulling back to kiss him.

" Oh Benny, I thought I lost you forever!" He said crying. " Well, don't worry Ethan. I will never leave you again I promise." I said.

" I know, and just to be sure. Benjamin Weir will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my king? Ethan asked.

" Of course!" I said. " I will be yours forever and always."

**Well, Sorry for the long, LONG wait. I was grounded so I couldn't update, but anyway BENNY is back. YAY! What do you think Ethan will do to Sarah now? What will Ethan's parents and Benny's Grandma thin of their marriage? Review, and I still have a poll up so please vote. Bye!**

**PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Benny's POV:**

After Ethan placed the ring on my finger, I grabbed his hand and ran into the thorne room where I saw my grandma sitting in a chair glaring at that witch. " Grandma!" I yelled letting go of Ethan's hand and running to hug her. " Oh, benjamin! I thought I would have lost you like I lost your mother." She said crying. " Grandma, don't worry I'm fine, and I saw my mother while I was in there." I told her. She looked up at me shockingly. " H-how?"

" Well, when Sarah put her under the same curse her soul was transported were I went but Sarah killed dad so he couldn't wake her up. So, her soul is trapped there forever."

" That's impossible, when her body dies the soul would have left." Sarah said. I looked over my Grandma shoulder and looked at the witch. All my angry that was bulit up inside me just went lose. I jump over the table and tackling the witch and bang her head on the floor. Everyone around me just stay back and let me give the witch a good beating. Once I was finished, I got off of her, " Maybe next time you will think about messing with me!" I looked down at her. DANG! I must have lost it, I gave the bitch a bloody nose, busted her lip, and gave her a black eye. " Please ,take her away." I told the gaurds, and they just looked at Ethan. " Gaurds, do as the future king says." He said. Everyone in the room were staring wided eyed at me as some of the gaurds took Sarah away. I held up my hand with the ring on, and everyone smiled and congratuated us. " When is the wedding?" Grandma asked.

"Well Grandma, we haven't told the kingdom nor Ethan's parents yet." I said.

" Well I'm going to start planning." She said. " I will see you lovebirds later."

" Ethan, do you think your parents will be happy about our marriage?" I asked.

"Of course, Benny. Now how about we go spend some quailty time together."

" Sure lets go for a walk." Benny said. Ethan grabbed my hand and we walked towards the gardens. " So Benny, How should I handle the Sarah problem."

" Well you can't hit her I did that already."

"Well we are abviously going to kill her, but I want you to pick how."

" You really want me to pick my enemy's fate?" I asked.

" Yes, she put a curse on you, and you should atleast pick her death." He said

" I-I don't know."

" Well take all the time you want." He said smiling. We were lying on the ground staring at the clouds until one of the servents came out. " Would you like anything?" they said.

" No thank you.?" I asked

" You're welcome , your highness." as she bowed I blushed after she said that. " You better get use to that, Ben." Ethan said sitting up on his elbows. " It's going to take awhile" I said yawning." You okay? Is the curse still effecting you? " He asked consured. " No Ethan I just think it's time for bed my sweet fiance." I said. " I couldn't agree more." Ethan said.

"Ethan, may I stop by dungeons? I want to speak with Sarah." I said.

" Um..fine." He said as we stopped in front of the door in to the dungeons, " Just be careful and please no hitting."

" ...Dang it" I said smiling, " Don't worry I'll play nice." Pecking him on the lips. I walked in and requested to see Sarah. The gaurds led me down to her cell and walk a little distance away but not far enough so they can still protect me. " Hello Sleepy Beauty." Sarah said smartly.

" Wrong princess." I said bitterly.

" Oh..you must forgive my mistake.. Snow white." Sarah said smartly.

" Okay, One, I'm not a princess, and second, I came here to ask you something." I said.

"Fine, what is it?"

" What made you think you could get away with this?"

" Well, your fiance isn't the smartest, so I thought he would never figure it out but I was wrong. So when is my excicution."

" Well, I have really desided yet."

"They're letting you decside? Are you sure your brain still works from you sleeping so much?"

" Haha.. very funny." I said coldly. " Your highness, your time is up. "

" Very well, I sent a gaurd down to get Sarah when I make me decision until then don't let anyone without permission in here. Got it?" I told the gaurds at the door.

"As you wish," one of the gaurds said as they bowed.

**Third Person's POV:**

It was very late at night when a cloud of purple smoke appeared outside Sarah's cage. Stepping out of the smoke was no stranger to the witch. " Oh, I see that the All Mighty Sarah as finally been captured." said the person. " You can make fun of me later, but now lets get out of here." Sarah said. The person whispered a spell and the cell opened easily. " Good now, I can start a new plan to get rid of Benny once and for all." She said.

" I'm also going to need your help...Jesse."

**Okay so what do you think? Honestly, I think the more I write the worse I get..or maybe I just need to try not to write my stories at one in the morning..Oh well. What do you guys think of Jesse coming into the picture? Please Review! If I get 100 reviews I will update tomorrw, and will probably pass out and/or scream. Also, I still have a poll up for some of my upcoming stories so please vote. Bye! **

**PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ethan's POV:**

"Your Majesty! The prisoner has escaped!" yelled the guard who entered mine and Benny's chambers. "WHAT!" Benny said as he shot up from the bed and gave me a fearful look. "Don't worry sweetheart, We are going to be married before that witch comes near you." I said reassuringly as a nodded the guard away who soon left. " But how? We are to be wed in the next couple of months. She will get me by then." He said standing up and walking into the closet to get his clothes. " Not if we do it tomorrow." I said getting up and following him. " Tomorrow?" He said turning around facing me. " Yes, at sunset." Benny gasped and hugged me. " Oh, Ethan! That is so romantic! I must go tell my grandmother at once." he said leaving the room. I giggled. " Wow what the heck am I marrying." After ten minutes of getting ready, I soon went down to the dinning room to eat breakfast. I was shock to see everyone but Benny and my mother at the table. " Where is Benny?" I asked directly to his grandma as I sat down and started to eat.. " Uh He went to the flower shop with two of your guards." My jaw dropped and I dropped my fork. " By himself!"

" Ethan, calm down I also had your mother go with him." She said. " how come you didn't go?" I asked. " He doesn't want me to help with the wedding. Apparently, I get to crazy with my planning. Why would he think that?" she asked. " I have no clue." I said finishing my food. After the servant took away my plate I excused myself and when to the dungeon. " Guards!" I yelled and soon after two of them appeared and bowed. " Can you tell me who were on patrol last night?" I asked. " Uh, We were sir." He said fearfully. " Well tell me why you two idiots let the woman who is trying to kill your future king loose?" I said through my teeth. " Your Majesty, there were no signs off her escape it is like she vanished." He said. " Impossible, Benny's grandma put a spell on her to cut off her magic." I said thinking what on earth happened. " Well until we find her I want everyone to keep Benny in sight. Got it?" I commanded " Yes Sir." they said leaving to tell all the other guards.

**Sarah's POV:**

I sighed as I flipped through this stupid spell book again. " Jessie!" I yelled. He soon appeared. " Will you please tell me the spell? I need to not be recognized by those worthless peasants when I walk through town." I pleaded. " Fine! It would only allow you to use one spell while in disguise. " That's fine. I know what spell to use." I as I laugh evilly. " I love our new friendship." He said as he flipped through the book the opposite way I was. Wow.." Will you hurry?" I said. " Be patient... Found it!" He shouted. " Well get on with it." I said. He slammed the book and faced me. He waved his hands and a cloud of smoke surrounded me. I looked over at the mirror and saw a beautiful blonde. " Now all you need is a name." He said. " Della, I will go with Della." I said facing him. " Very well Della, you must be going you got a man to kill." He said pointing towards the door. " That I do." I said smiling and walking towards it. " What will happen if I need to be turn back?" I asked. " That is something that you need to figure out." He said walking out of the room. I sighed and walked out towards the village.

**Benny's POV:**

"Oh, these are lovely. Don't you think so Benny?" Ms. Morgan said. "I like those. Do you think Ethan will love these? I asked her. "Ethan will like anything you pick out sweetie." She said picking up the flowers. " He is absolutely an amazing son, and he is so sweet."

"I'm glad you two connect so well Benny. I can't wait to turn the kingdom over to you."

"I'm glad to hear that your majesty." I said. "Where to next?"

"The bakery to pick out the wedding cake." She said as she waved the guards over and started to walk towards the shop. I was having a great time with her, we were laughing and talking like she was my real mother. We soon got there we a girl ran into me and knock me down. As soon as I hit the ground the guards picked me up and grabbed the girl by her arms. " You worthless cow! How dare you push your future king." said the guard uh Phil I think. " Phil please, It is fine." I said. "Please, your highness. Let us deal with the peasant." He said. " No please, I-" I started to say when Mrs. Morgan interrupted me. " Escort her to the palace, we will deal with her there." she said. " No to be rude but I have to disagree. You two will release her now and let us deal with her here and that's final." Everyone stared at me in shock. " Now that is the real king coming out of you." The queen said.

" So you aren't mad?" I asked.

"Not at all, it show you are not afraid to put your judgement in like a king should act and I'm very proud of your leadership. "

"Well thank you, now young girl what is your name?" I asked.

She straightened up and said , " Della, your majesty.

**Well there you go I hope you enjoy it. Only Two more chapters left... I gotta say this story has progressed more than my first and I'm so thrilled that I finally reached more than 100 reviews on it. So Thank you all. BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sarah's POV:**

" Well Della, can you explain why you were in such a rush that you were not watching where you were going?" Benny asked.

" Uh I was going to buy some.." I looked around quickly and said the first thing I saw. " To buy some fruit." He nodded his head. " Well next time please be careful and watch were you are going." I nodded," I will Benny." He gave me a questioning look. "How do you know my names? I never addressed you by my name." Damn it Sarah think before you speak! " Uh.. well sir you are well-known around the kingdom as the sleeping man." I said. " Yes I heard." He said. " Are you new in town? Because I never seen you here before." Said that Phil guy. " Oh uh I just moved here with um my father just two days ago." I answered quickly. "

" Well miss we must be going. Have a nice day." said Queen Samantha. " You too, Your Majesty." I smiled and walked away. " Oh Ms. Della, since you are new I would like for you to come to the ball before the wedding and meet some of the town folk." Queen Samantha said. " I would be delighted to, now goodbye." I said continuing to walk. I will get my revenge there, what a perfect plan. I must tell Jesse.

**Benny's POV:**

" Your Highness, Why did you just invite that strange girl to your son's pre-wedding ball?" asked the other guard, James. "Oh James, it is fine and plus I think it very nice of us to let her come. She may make new friends." I said. " I agree with Benjamin James, and if the girl causes trouble we will lock her up for good." Phil said. " Now boys, We wouldn't do something like that, I would just have her escorted out of the palace." said Mrs. Morgan as we entered the bakery. " Yes , may I help you?" said the owner coming out of the back. " Oh- Your majesty! Welcome! Welcome! " He said bowing. "Thank you, sir. May we see your finest collections of wedding cakes?" requested the Queen. " Why yes, your majesty." He said gesturing us towards a different section in the shop. We walk through a curtain and there was cakes everywhere, and they were all beautiful! " Wow.." I said. " You like,yes?" asked the owner. " Like? No I love this. Oh Mrs. Morgan I will let you pick out the cake."

" Benny, this isn't my wedding." She said. " Yes, but I don't know what cake he will like." I answered. " Why don't we come back with Ethan?" She asked. " Well ma'am, we have to get everything today since your son want to move the wedding to tomorrow we won't have time to."

" Well alright. Why don't you go get your's and Ethan's clothes for tomorrow while I get the cake." she said. " Alright I will meet you back at the palace." I said walking towards the tailor.

**Jesse's POV:**

" Add three cups of toad spit...a eyelash of a cyclosps...and legs of a cricket." I said while reading recipe from Sarah's old spell book. I watched as a cloud of red smoke and appeared. I clear the air and saw the water shimmer in the light. I was pouring the potion in a vail when I heard the front door slam. " I presume you didn't get him." I said as I watched Sarah enter the room. " Of course not idiot, there has been a change of plans. I will strike at the ball that Princey is having before the big wedding." She said taking off her cloak and turning towards me."I think that is a brilliant plan." I said.

" I thought so, now turn me back." She demanded. " Haha..oh sarah..I'm afraid I can't do that." I said slamming the book shut and facing her. " Why not?" she asked. " Well see if your plans fail I don't want to be drug down with you so." She looked pissed, " Change me back now, or so help me I will cut of your tongue and shove it down your throat!" I just laughed, " You can't do that if I am not here." I said throwing the vail down and smashing it. Then a cloud of smoke covered me as I heard Sarah scream," Jesse you will pay for this!" Soon after, there I was standing in the woods about a mile away from her house." I can't wait to see what the royal family is gonna do when that spell wares off tomorrow." I said smiling while walking deeper in the woods.

**Hi guys! Okay so like I haven't had the best time writing this story because I think it will take a couple more chapter to wrap it up so yea I hope you guy are happy with this update, so please review and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter or not. Bye!**

**PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I would like to ****dedicate**** this to Amanda Nicole :P**

**Benny's POV:**

I walked in side the tailor's shop and looked around to see if anyone was here. " Hello?" I asked, and I few moments later a small elderly woman popped up from behind a counter. " Oh My! You're awake! What is your name child? I only know you by 'The Sleeping Man'." she said. " Oh , well I'm Benjamin Weir, ma'am." I said. She smilied and pulled out a tape measure," Now let me guess you want a tux for you and Prince Ethan. Am I right?" I nodded my head as she led me to a platform where she had me stand and have my arms out. " How tall are you sweetie?" She asked while measuring my waist line. " Five eleven." I said turning. After a couple of minutes she said, " Alright Benjamin, I am all done I will have your suit done by tomorrow." I thanked her and was going to walk out when I remember Ethan also needed a tux. " Oh ma'am, I nearly forgot, Prince Ethan also needs a tux."

" Oh, there is no need to make one, the King already ordered one a couple of months ago when he thought it was about time Prince Ethan started looking for someone to marry."

" Well that is great, I will have someone get it when the come to get mine." I said goodbye and started walking towards the palace. " Your Highness, Are you sure you want to walk? You could always wait for the Queen and ride back with her on the carriage." Phil asked. " Well its a beautiful day, so I am going to walk and since both of you are ordered by the queen to stay with me I guess you two are stuck walking." I said. They both nodded and gestured me forward. We walked down the street markets and the road way leading to the castle walls. We were soon let in side and there stood my fiancé. " Hello Benny, May I speak with you?"

"Hi honey, I have a lot of stuff on my plate so I have no time to talk." I said walking up the stairs into the throne room. " But Benny, this is about the ball, I heard my mother invited some stranger who know one ever heard of, and I worried she might be trouble." Ethan said.

"Oh, Ethan stop worrying the whole town is going to be at our premarital ball, and I think is good for her coming and so does your mother."

"Well alright dear whatever you say, now tell me did you pick out beautiful flowers for our wedding?" He asked smiling. " Why yes I did, and I believe your mother is having them delivered tomorrow during the ball." I said. " What about the cake?" He asked. " It is on its way here." said Mrs. Morgan as she entered the room. " Mom, did you have a wonderful time with Benny." He said hugging his mother. " It was fine dear, now, We must start decorating for the ball, Mary!" She called for the maid. " Yes, your majesty?" She said bowing coming into the room. " Have all the staff assist you with all the decorating." order the Queen. " Yes your majesty, we will begin at once." She said bowing before running off the get others to help. " Oh, just imagine boys! This place all nice and fancy ,and then I huge wedding outside. I can't believe my baby is finally getting married." She said smiling. " I couldn't agree more, your highness." Said my grandmother walking over to me. " I am so proud of you Benjamin, and I am pretty sure both of your parents are proud as well." she said grabbing my hand. " Thank you grandma for everything, I would know what I would do with out you." I said pulling in to kiss her on the cheek.

" Prince Ethan, uh may I have a word with you?" asked Alec. " Um sure, Will you please excuse me." Ethan said to everyone. I nodded and watched as Ethan and Alec went inside another room talking about god knows what. I hope that it is about Sarah, there is no way I am letting that witch ruining my wedding. I would rip that bitch's head off in a heart beat.

" Benny, I want you to come see the layout of the wedding. I had the finest architects make the design and I think you will love it." said Mrs. Morgan gesturing me towards the kings study. " Dear, may I see the layout for the boys wedding?" She asked entering the room where Mr. Morgan was sitting. " Yes, you may darling. Hello, Benny how are you today." He asked while putting down his book. " I am fine thank you for asking sir." I said sitting down across from him. "You don't have cold feet about the wedding do you? You know with it being moved forward and all?"

" Well, no sir, I don't. I'm actually thrilled that it has been moved up because now I won't have time to back out." I said jokingly. He chuckled," Well I remember I was in such a bad shape minutes before Samantha came down the aisle but once I saw her in that dress looking beautiful as ever and I knew she was the one and I honestly had noting to worry about because I spent and will spend the rest of my life with a wonderful wife." He said smiling at Mrs. Morgan as she shuffled through papers. " Here it is ,Benny." She said handing me a sketch of what our wedding looks like and wow it looked magnificent, " I absolutely love it! It is amazing."

" Oh, this is great! You are going to have a perfect wedding." said taking the sketch away and handing it to one the staff. " Be sure to have mostly every single detain correct one this paper." She said smiling. " As you wish." He said bowing before walking away. " Well thank you for taking care of everything Mrs. Morgan, I guess I will go take a nice nap in my chambers if anyone needs me." I said exiting the room.

**Ethan's POV:**

" So no one has spotted Sarah anywhere?" I asked. " No your highness, not a single person has seen her." Alec answered. " Well I hope see doesn't try to attack tomorrow, I want more guard surrounding the palace walls and a couple guarding the doors is that understood?" I asked. " He nodded. " Also I need a guard on Benny watch. Just incase she has taken out all of the other guards." He nodded again. " Alright, let me know if anyone has spotted Sarah, I'm going to go find my fiancé." I walked out of the room and walked around the halls looking for Benny when I saw a maid. " Excuse me? Have you seen Benny?" I asked her. " Yes, your majesty he is in your chambers resting ." she said smiling. I returned the smile and thank her before walking towards my room. I opened the door as quietly as possible and snuck over in bed. I crawled in and snuggled closer to Benny. I heard him groan," Why did you have to go and do that?" He asked tiredly. " What? Can't I snuggle with my fiancé?" I asked kissing his neck. " Yes! especially when he is trying to rest, you horndog!" He said moving away a little bit. " Awh, Ben don't be like that. We are getting married tomorrow can't we just do it tonight?" I asked.

" Use your hand because you are not getting any until my last name is Morgan." He said. I sighed. " You are no fun." I said pouting. "Ethan relax its just for the night, so tomorrow you can do whatever you want to me okay, now lets go to sleep." He said pulling the covers over me.

**~ Time Skip ~**

"Ethan, wake up. I got to go get our suits so you should start getting cleaned up." I heard Benny said. I sat up and yawned," alright I will shower." I said.

"Well good I should be back by the time you are done." He said giving me a peck on the lips and leaving the room. I crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get my shower and other bathroom needs done. After ten minutes, I was out of the shower and sitting on my bed waiting for Benny to come up with my tux. I heard a knock on the door and Benny's voice coming through it, " Ethan it's me." I told him to come in and I grabbed my tux from him and started to get dressed for our big night. I came out with my tie all crocked and tied wrong. " Oh honey, let me help you. He said.

"Please?" I asked helplessly. " Now breakfast is on the table, and the ball will start at Noon so you will have time to help decorate. He said fixing my tie.

" Why can't you help decorate?" I asked.

" I picked out everything we needed so it's your turn to do work." He said smiling. I grinned at him and said, " Fine but I will only do it for you."

" Great, now I will see you at the ball Mr. Morgan." He said running off. " I will see you there, Mr. Weir." I said smiling. " Ethan! Can you bring the box by the top of the stairs down here please?" I heard my mom yell. " Yes mom!" I yelled back as I picked it up and began walking down the stairs trying not to fall. " Thank you, dear. There is your breakfast." She said opening the box and pointing towards the table. I walked over and sat down to start eating. " So Ethan, are you excited?" She asked. I chewed my food and swallowed it before I answered. " i am extremely excited, I am marrying my true love. I am the happiest man it the world." I said.

" I just can't believe how happy you two are, and how no matter what obstacle is in your way you guys always over come it and still love each other. I think it is the most wonderful thing in the world." said my mom.

" It's crazy isn't it. You will never know how powerful love is until you find it." I said while finishing my plate. " My mother noticed my empty plate and said, " Now since you are done I would like it if you could start helping Joey raise the chandelier please."

" I would be delighted to." I said walking in to the ball room, and seeing how the progress was going and wow, it looked amazing. It had a huge red carpet leading from the big double doors down the staircase to the dance floor that was like a checker board and opposite of the stair case was a buffet and on the left and right of the stair case were tables for the guest and there was a huge table reserved for the royal family which included Benny and his grandma.

" Now all this needs is a big chandelier." said Joey with the cable that raises the chandelier." come help me pull, your highness."

"Sure thing." I said grabbing the cable and pulling.

**~ Time skip ~**

**Third Person's POV:**

The ball was packed by the time twelve thirty rolled around and everyone was here. One the dance floor were Benny and Ethan sharing their first dance. "Ethan, doesn't the bride and groom get married first then dance?" Benny asked as Ethan twirled him as they did the waltz. " Well, Benny, we won't have time to have a because we have to leave for our honeymoon to the beach right after remember." Ethan said as the song finished and as he escorted Benny to his seat. " Yes, oh look there is the new girl. Come Ethan lets go say hi." Benny said standing up and walking towards Della." Hello Della, Um this is Ethan." Benny said to Della as Ethan walked up behind him.

" Nice to meet you." Ethan said shaking her hand. " The pleasure is mine." Della said.

" Have you made any friends since you got here?"Benny asked.

" Well -no I just have meet the right people." Della said as her voice began to change back into Sarah's. Benny and Ethan looked at each other. " Della, Are you alright? Are you catching something?" Benny asked worriedly. " No I am fine- Benny." She answered.

"You sure ." He asked again. Sarah started to get annoyed and screamed, " I'M FINE!" once that left her mouth the spell as completely faded and there in the middle of the dance floor stood Sarah. " OH My God! SARAH!" Benny said angrily as everyone gasped. Sarah looked down out herself and realized that she wasn't in disguise anymore. " Why you witch!" Benny screamed as he tried to jump on Sarah but Ethan held him back. " How dare you show your face her you ugly hag!" Benny screamed, " and on my wedding day! OOOOH You got a lot of nerve!" Ethan soon yelled, GUARDS! Get her immediately!" Soon two guards grabbed her by the arms and escorted her to the dungeon. " Be sure to keep her on lock down." Ethan said. They nodded and walked away. Mr. Morgan stood up and cleared his throat " Everyone I apologize for the short inconvenience please enjoy the rest of the ball." Everyone just looked at Benny and then began doing what they were doing before like nothing even happened. " Ethan do we still get to sentence her to death when we become king?" Benny asked. Ethan laughed. " Well I did ask you to pick out her way of death." he said. " Tie her to a horse and make it run for miles, and then burn her body to ashes so I could pour the sewer pipes." Benny said folding his arms. Ethan laughed again," Seems a bit harsh?"

" Please, I gave her an easy one. I could have something worse." Benny said while standing up. " Well I better get ready for our wedding."

"Yes you should because after tonight you will no long be know as Mr. Benjamin Weir."

" And I couldn't be happier." Benny said kissing Ethan.

**Well there you go! Another chapter and that would be that last time Sarah would be in the story, so YAY! but also...oh no because the next chapter is the last chapter. So you guys better review your butts off! BYE!**

**PEACE**


	16. Chapter 15

"Benjamin?" asked Grandma Weir entering the room where Benny was waiting for his walk down the aisle. "Oh Grandma, I can't believe this is happening! I dreamed of this my whole life and it's now coming true!" Benny said standing up from the chair that sat in front of a dresser with a mirror taking her hands smiling. She returned the smile, " I know Benny. I want to let you know I am very proud of you, and proud of the man you have become, I know your parents would be proud as well if they were here."

" You think so?" He said. She nodded. "Now your wedding is going to start soon. Shall we?" She said linking arms with him. He smiled, " We shall." As the exited the room and stood just in front of the two large doors that would lead out into the gardens where the wedding was set up with rows of roses along the chairs with a pink silk rug the stretch from the doors to the white arch with roses and vines where hanging off of it and where Benny's soon to be husband along with the priest should be standing. " Are you ready, Sir" asked the maid who was supposed to signal for the band to play. He took a deep breath and nodded. She opened the doors and soon the band started playing the wedding march. As we made our way down, everyone stood and stared at us. " Benjamin, stop blushing! You look like a tomato!" whispered grandma as they got closer. He laughed and then took a look at Ethan. He was absolutely breath-taking, Benny couldn't take his eyes off of him. They soon got to the end and Grandma kissed Benny and mouthed good look as he hooked hands with Ethan and she turned to stand beside the queen. Benny and Ethan stepped up in front of the priest as he cleared his throat and signal everyone to sit. " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the uniting in holy matrimony of Benjamin Weir and Prince Ethan Morgan. If anyone here as a ligament excuse why these two shall no wedding please speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked around and no one spoke he turned towards us and went through are vows and the ring swapping and he finally turns towards Ethan, "Ethan, Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

" I do."

Then he turned towards Benny and said, " Benjamin, Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Very well, by the power invested in me I now declare you both husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Ethan placed a passionate kiss on Benny's lips and the two broke apart with the clapping and cheers of everyone. The two smiled and started waving. " Everyone, I am pleased to announce our new Kings!" shouted the priest as he placed crowns on top of their heads and as everyone bowed. The two linked hands again and walked down the aisle followed by everyone into the palace to the throne room where the reception and everything else would be held. After everyone came in and got in their right sits the butlers and maids brought out food for the guest and the new royal family. After a little while Benny and Ethan cut the cake and shared their first dance as husbands, and soon after they exited the palaces as everyone through rice in honor of the newlyweds. After they entered the carriage they waved at everyone and said their goodbyes as the carriage pulled Benny and Ethan shared another kiss before Ethan spoke," Well my beloved husband Are you excited about spending the rest of your days as a King?" " As long I get to spend those days with you." Benny said smiling. " Forever and always." Ethan said kissing him again," I love you." Benny returned the kiss and said, " I love you too, love." as the carriage road of into the sunset filled with a couple who had an enchanting love.

**There we go the ending of **_**Enchanting Love**_**. Ending this story was hard thing to do because this story is very speical to me. This is my first story to reach over 100 reviews, and honestly I couldn't be more grateful. I would like to thank Everyone who reviewed and read this from the beginning! You guys rock and to show may appreciation here are some of the guys who been with this from the start, I would like to say it took me forever to tally this up! **

**hellokittygirl123 **

**TrampledRose **

**Thatguy1331 **

**angelsmuster **

**Quiet Ryter **

**Bethan Forever **

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101 **

**TeamEthanMorgan **

**AutumRose **

**emo-rocker **

**Thank you guys so much for reading! So review for the last time on this story tell me what you over all opinion of the story and tell me what story I should write next! If you want to know what the options are look of my profile. I also have a poll open for it so vote for that as well. Well Bye Guys! I love you all!**

**PEACE! ;)**


End file.
